Saving the Dessert
by Crazy Me1
Summary: After Hannibal- meets a young woman that needs to be saved from her *rude* uncle... *UPDATED!*
1. Dinner date

I don't own anything except the people I'm making up (not lechter, even though I wish I did, please don't sue!!!)  
  
  
  
Only a few months had passed since his hand was cut off. He stayed in the French countryside estate that he had purchased years and years before. Upon his arriving he made it a habit to secretly watch the neighbors. Not that there were many, but something to do besides always reading. He noticed a young woman in her mid twenties, always carrying an array of delicious smelling food and then in a dry-cleaned bag he always assumed to be a dress. Ever so often he would see a man in his fourties argue with the girl. Her uncle, curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he asked his neighbor. She agreed with him, that it was just like a soap opera. He was a usual drinker that needed her income-since she was taught by her father in the culinary arts. With that further sparking Lechter's interest in the girl.  
  
After making arrangements with her uncle, he booked a "dinner date" with the young woman Veronica. She showed up at about 5, making all the food from scratch-smelling delicious. He got ready-as it does take a while longer for someone with one hand-and then sat down with her, both finely dressed.  
  
"Hello Monseiour Jacquez, I hope that the meal that I have prepared is to your liking."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that my dear, it smells wonderful."  
  
They enjoyed the meal together discussing art, books, and small talked until she noticed the time.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my uncle. he gets upset when I am late, and I cannot be. you know how it is."  
  
"Ah yes my dear, thank you for the wonderful evening, your cooking is superlative." 


	2. An understanding of the rude

I don't own anything except the people I'm making up (not lechter, even though I wish I did, please don't sue!!!)  
  
After a few minutes he heard a knocking at the door. I could only guess whom that could be. he thought bemused. He opened the door to Veronica's drunken uncle.  
  
"Good Evening sir, if it's Veronica you're looking for, I'm sure that she has safetly made it home by now."  
  
"I know what where my neicey is, where's you hiding her?"  
  
"I can assure you that she is not here, but at your home. If you'll leave me now sir."  
  
Pulling out a knife, he waved it at Lechter.  
  
"Don't you press me here, I know where she is, and I'm gonna fine her, VERONICA!"  
  
He tried to enter the house, but was swiftly brought down by Lechter, (even with one hand!) who took the knife from him, and slowly brought him up with the knife at his throat.  
  
"I do so dispise rude people. and you seem to fit that category. I think it would be a good idea if."  
  
"Please! Don't!"  
  
Veronica was running towards them now in her black sparkling dress with a slit, that the moon catching her just right that she looked hauntingly beautiful. Her feet were bare, and her hair was set loose.  
  
Lechter quickly hid the knife in his coat pocket, before Veronica could see it at her uncle's neck. He whispered to him to never to be rude.  
  
"Hey Veronny! I knew you would be here!"  
  
Taking her uncle aside, she quickly and quietly explained to Lechter.  
  
"I'm sorry that my uncle was here, I know that he threatened you with the knife, I saw it in the moonlight. It would be best for you to give it to me. he's in the mafia and it would be best not to harm him. I hope you understand."  
  
He smiled a smiled at her and acknowledglingly, and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." 


	3. twisted understanding

Thanks for the spelling help I hate misspelling words! I don't own Lecter or Clarice.  
  
The next day she was at his door in a humble green dress. Sad green eyes looked up at him, as well as hair black hair that was unruley.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
He opened the door wider with his good hand and she walked through. She entered through and sat down on a chair. He sat down as well opposite of her. She looked up sadly at him and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry for the outburst that my uncle had. He hasn't been well ever since his wife died, and then the grief of having me here has drove him over. The death of my father has sadly driven him to drink. I'm so sorry that he threatened you with that knife. He really feels that he must protect me, ever since he lost his own business, he has signed with the mafia, and loans me out to people for money."  
  
She sank further into her chair after the last remark.  
  
"I will understand if you do not wish for me to cook for you,"  
  
She paused.  
  
"Dr. Lecter." 


	4. Dinner at seven

He looked at her inquisitvely, and opened his mouth.  
  
Wide-eyed, she bolted to the door. Her back against it, she looked at him and spoke.  
  
"Please, I know what you are capable of and I don't want to have you apprehended. No one in the village can speak of such intellectual things as you can."  
  
She paused and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"It would be a waste having you incarserated or dead rather than here."  
  
With that she undid the chain lock and was about to leave until she heard him speak.  
  
"Dinner at seven."  
  
She looked back at him looking out the window. She smiled and left. 


	5. the sadness he lives with

He looked at her inquisitvely, and opened his mouth.  
  
At home Veronica's uncle had just waken up, he was not in a good mood having had so much to drink last night, being threatened by a lethal madman, and then rescued by his neice. He rolled over in bed and looked at his late wife and frowned.  
  
"Jeni, my darling.."  
  
He remembered when it was their tenth anniversary. His brother, his wife, and their child Veronica was there to celebrate. They had just entered the dance floor when she looked up at him and whispered, "Darling, I love you as much as the first day I saw you. You will never grow old, or die. You shall always stay as you are for me, and I truly love you my love."  
  
They smiled and kissed.  
  
Later would he find out that she was murdered. His brother soon after that was killed at Mason Verger's home. Lecter. That name would forever haunt him as the man that murdered his beloved brother. Left his pregnant wife with the burden of raising their children, but alas no. She died soon after him. The doctors told him of a blood clot, but he knew it was because she loved her husband. He wished that he could die too every second of every day. He loved and missed his wife so much. Just looking at his neice he could see that she was growing up too fast, and was just as beautiful as his wife was. Painfully reminders of the dead was what she was to him.  
  
He got up from bed and head the ringing of the phone. 


	6. Stunning Parallels

"We have found Lecter." The voice of one of the mafia goons that he had sold his soul to answered in a gruff voice.  
  
"Tell Tony that I'll meet him tonight at 6, and an hour from then we snuff him out."  
  
The line went abruptly dead, and the heartache that had held him for so long was about to be over with the revenge of the death of his brother, his loving wife, and their children. He picked up his picture and whispered.  
  
"Tomasi, soon I shall have revenge against that Lecter monster, and I can finally have my revenge for you and your family."  
  
Tears appeared, and fell on his brother's picture. Not noticing, as he left the room to have lunch, and then meet the mafia, Veronica's letter of where she was going to be working at and where she was then was on the floor. 


	7. Him or Me

Later that night, Lecter was discussing his past life of Clarice with Veronica. Both strong women that were abandoned knew how to handle weapons, fight, nearly same height, stunning blue eyes, but Veronica had a better taste in style and shoes than Clarice did. He noticed it right away; the want to fulfill as well as Clarice did to her father. Wanting to have Daddy's approval.  
  
She was just cleaning up and about to serve dinner when a knock came at the door. She looked at him acknowledging that he should not be having visitors. That it might be the police having tracked him down. She opened the door, and to her surprise it was her uncle's associates. They all came in smelling of cheap cologne, cigarettes, alchol, and of hair gel. Distainfully she let them in, and immediately set to work.  
  
Locking the door, kicked two goons to the ground. Kicking one surprised to the ground in the face after that. She was shot however in the side by one still conscieous goon. She stomped on his hand with the gun with the end of her heel, causing him to howl in pain. From what seemed nowhere Lecter emerged having killed the two previous men, and then the one that shot Veronica. She smiled and went to the kitchen. Before collapsing she held her head high.  
  
"Dinner is served Dr. Lecter."  
  
With that she toppeled to the ground, messes of dark brown hair black sheer dress, heels, and all. My, my what stunning parallels. Lecter thought to himself, better get that bullet out.  
  
After sewing up Veronica he set her down. She was just the same as Clarice, and unfortunately he had to remove her clothing so that he could attend to her would as he did with Clarice. He laid her on the bed with some morphine in his black robe. He went downstairs to attend to the mess and then dinner. Before that, he smelled a strong distinctive odor of alchol. Whipping around with his harpy at hand, he came face to face with Veronica's uncle.  
  
"You killed my brother!"  
  
"Manners manners, it was either him or me. And now it's either you or me."  
  
Lecter hissed the last part and swiped at his neck making a quick slice through his throat. Tisk Tisk he thought to himself. It seems I should better leave, too much of a mess, and my meal is getting cold. 


	8. You are free

After finishing a fine meal, he finally looked over at his little mess. 'It would be a sin to let that perfectly good body go to waste,' he thought. After putting away everything from the table, he put the body on the kitchen counter top and got some knives. He cleaned up what blood was there with some paper towels and bleach. He took off the clothes and began with his incision and cut out a nice portion of his meaty calves. After seasoning the meat, and cooking it, he had a nice meal for his plane. Putting all three of the bodies together in a carpet, and leaving a note, and some money for bribing the garbage men, he was about to leave.  
  
Hearing things falling to the ground, Lecter went upstairs. Looking around he saw many things had fallen. Veronica was up there trying in vain to get up but was too weak. She wanted his attention desperately and couldn't get it. Finally he came, and she stopped.  
  
"You were going to leave me? You can't you don't know." she said drifting off since the morphine was kicking in. "You killed my family and Clarice." trailing off again.  
  
"No, I did not kill Clarice, I can assure you that she is alive and well."  
  
Smiling she looked up at him. "She is my aunt, and you killed her brothers. Did you always wonder why she would not go with you when you were at the Chesapeake? It was because you murdered her family, her blood, and you set me into the world that she knew, and that killed her other brother's soul." She looked at him somewhat satisfied, but not all the way. She looked down.  
  
"You killed my soul."  
  
Silence was to be heard, that and of the tears that fell from her face onto the floor.  
  
Feeling remorse for what he did, and the sudden memory of Clarice was overwhelming to him. 'What have I done?' he thoughts raced through his mind. He looked over at her; slow tears still fell from her face. He went over to her, and gently lifted her face.  
  
"I cannot undo what has been done," he said sadly. "But I can only try and make up for what I have done. I killed your uncle, and I have inadverdently freed you from your hell. Come with me, and be free." 


End file.
